1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the package structure of microphone, and more particularly to the package structure of microphone with avoiding the short circuit caused by the overflowing of the conductive paste.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electromagnetic communication is frequently facilitated by hand held and home based wireless communication devices. Nowadays, dense signal transmissions in mobile telephones cause serious interference in the amplifier circuit of the microphone. This phenomenon usually happens between popular mobile telephones and the microphones.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which illustrates a stereo assembly drawing of a related microphone package structure. The package structure comprises the body 100, the substrate 110, sound processing unit 120, bonding pad 130, conductive line 140 and the upper cap 160.
The substrate 110 includes the circuit board and the sound processing unit 120 is set on the circuit board with the conductive line 140 and the bonding pad 130. The substrate connection 111 is also prepared to connect to the connection 161 on the upper cap 160, and the acoustic hole 162 is on the upper cap 160.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which illustrate profiles of the package structure of the microphone. The bonding pad 130 is on the same plate as the substrate connection 111, moreover, these bonding pads 130 are separated by a short distance. After smearing the conductive paste 150 on the substrate connection 111, the upper cap 160 can be attached to the body 100. The conductive paste 150 may make two bonding pads 130 conductive when the upper cap 160 presses the conductive paste 150. This unnecessary short circuit would disable the sound processing unit 120. (In order to illustrate the relative position between the conductive paste 150 and the upper cap 160, there are only two sides of the conductive paste 150 except for the front part, and so are the other profiles.)
A good connection cannot be established between the body 100 and the upper cap 160. If this package structure were hit by a foreign force, the middle of the body 100 and upper cap 160 would slide so that the appearance and the reliability of the package structure would be diminished.
The problems as mentioned about the known technology could disable the sound gathering and processing functions; therefore, the reliability and quality of the microphone would be diminished and the maintenance cost of the microphone would increase, but all these problems can be improved by the present invention.